Strange Love in December
by GirlsLoveWritingStoriesOfLove
Summary: Zack is confused he thought he Loved someone but he realize that he doesn t. Zack and London are in the same university and Maya is going to go there.Zack falls for Maya and he try to not lose her when they finish the university because she is two years yonger than him. London got her romeo Todd but she thinks that he cheat on her when he didn t. Sorry for the bad plot.


**First Chapter **

**Name of this Chapter ** Strange Love

**Official Title Of the Story _( Strange Love in December) _**

**This chapter is more of Zondon but The next Chapter it will be of Zaya because Maya Arrived on December! The next one will be better I promise because it will be for Zaya lovers but you have to read this one so you don´t get confused on the next one! I really hope you like this New Story! Please leave your thoughts here thank you! Peace out!**

**Cast**

_Zack Martin, London Tipton, Maya Bannett _

**Extras **

_Bailey Pickett, Cody Martin, Todd and Angeline_

**I don´t own any of the Cast or the Extras just my story**

**Maya was never on the ship so She meet the gang on New York University!**

* * *

**Zack POV**

Hey guys! my name is Zack Martin, 21 years old, I'm from Boston but now I live in New York.

Why? Well because I got accepted in the University of New York! that's it, Is The best university I got to say lol.

But let's talk about my life more! My dorm room is 142 and I still have one roommate, _London_ she is my long time best friend that I have, she got accepted at the same time that I got accepted! We been here together like roommates 2 years from now, she is studying 'Designer apartments' and 'fashion designer'.

I am studying 'Art' and 'Game designer' I love art but I also Love games and music.

The first week London and I felt uncomfortable with each other. Because we were living kinda together now on... we are very different from each other.

We have different tastes. Let me put it to you like this,The first weeks Living together in the same dorm, We were like fighting all the time.

I mean I put Rock loud and she started a fight and when she was with her Pop music I started a fight with her, we were on separate beds I think you already know that. But still, we were fighting all the time.

But over the years, I got to say that we both Change, we don't fight about stupid things anymore. Now she likes my music and I don't fight with her when she puts her music on.

Now she is like my sister...Can't you believe that?

Well we are only friends because we don't feel 'that way' about each other. We don't have feelings for each other 'that way' (Love feelings).

it suppose that today, we were going to meet our new Roommate her Name is 'Maya'

But she didn't show up.

* * *

I was on the computer playing with a game, London is laying on the couch. playing with a jojo she was wearing cable-knit sweaters Dark red and a black jeans (she was not wearing shoes).She was wearing normal clothing but with the touch of London. I was wearing Blue jeans like always and a white shirt.

We were boring as hell, Is night already 8 p.m.

I forgot to say Is September! and out side is cold, even snowless, it gets cold in New York. sadly I know.

Back to where I was..

Has I tell you we were boring as hell, London was playing with a jojo and I was on the computer playing a stupid game that I always lose. Don't know why...

*Sounded the loser song, of the game that I was playing*

"NO!" I yelled, I put my hands on my head and sigh. Then I hear London said "again lose?" I turn around to see her.

"Yeah now I hate this game" I said kinda huffy with the game. She was smiling still playing with her jojo but then she look at me and said "is Pic-man Zack!"

"Yeah but I always lose! I hate when I'm about to eat the last point (pac-dots) and then the little ghost eat me aaaah" I yelled frustrated.

London just laugh, still her eyes on the Jojo she said "I have would win you anyway, That's a simple game"

I chuckle, _I simple game yeah right._

I stood up from my chair and look out the window.

"When our new roommate arrived here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

London stood up from the couch and said "I have no Idea, Well I'm bored I will go out! you come?" She asked while she was grabbing the keys off the table and putting her sparkle heels on.

I turn to see the window again, and look all the lights of out side of the buildings, restaurants and etc...

I could tell she was standing right behind me, looking at me with a face.

But then she hug me from behind and look at me with puppy eyes"Come on you need air, Go out!" I chuckle and look again at the window she still hugging me and now more tight trying to convince me to go out. "Please don't put your sister upset" She said and I chuckle again and said smiling "okay I will go" she kiss my check and pull me away and said "Okay put something nice! To see if a girl find you attractive"

I chuckle again "okay mom, but I'm only going to change my shirt"

"put the black jacket that I bought you"She said, pointing to where is the jacket.

I just nod 'okay'. I change my shirt for a dark blue one and show it to her "Like this?"

"Nice!" She said. I grab the jacket.

I open the door and we get out of the dorm room.

While we were walking to the elevator London said " You want to ask Cody or Bailey to come with us?"

I look at her and sigh "okay let's get to his and Bailey dorm"

We walk over his dorm and knock on the door and Cody asked behind the door "who is it?"

"Your brother and London, open the door we want to ask you something" I said and my brother open the door and said "Sorry guys I still studying"

"Come on Cody live a little and get out of this dorm!" London said to him trying to convince my brother "I'm in a middle of a book guys" he said and I said "Come on bro and take Bailey too" I said with a smirk.

My brother sigh and said "okay let me dress up and call Bailey" Cody said while he was closing the door and we both said at the same time "Meet you on the Lobby!"

* * *

**In the Lobby...**

We meet with Cody and Bailey and we go out-side.

I have no car I have a motorcycle my brother has a car he took Bailey with him and I took London with me.

I put my helmet and London put hers, she doesn't have a car So (She have a car accident so you know) she went with me in the same motorcycle because she knows That I know How to drive does things. Before she even go out with me on my motorcycle, because she was afraid of committing an accident. But now she trust me.

After going out and everything I, Cody and Bailey have fun, except London. wanna know why?

She got her period today...

London throw her purse in the table, I hate when this happen she was in bad mode.

"I hate when this happen!" She yelled.

The next day...In the morning...

"Why have to be the women who suffers and not the man! God why!?"I hear London yelling, from her room.

"London please stop yelling, I'm trying to sleep here!" I said Covering my ears with the Pillows.

"Is not my fault that hurts so much!" She yelled back.

and I throw the pillow to the floor and take a deep breath and walk to her room.

When I open the door she was like a turtle, face-down holding a pillow on her stomach. with her knees on her chest something like that.

"I'm going to die!" She said.

I scratch my head and just said "wow new position?"

She jump off the bed I think she didn't know I was here.

"Gosh You scare me Zack"

"Damn girl you are the one who scare me look at you hair" I said pointing to her hair.

and she throw me a pillow on my face.

"Hey!"

I laugh but then I said playing "you hurt me, I don't know why girls put them self's so rude and without feelings when they period comes"

"Get outta here!"

She threw me another Pillow on the face. "Okay okay, I will go now just take it easy girl"

She look at me with a face.

_Like go Or I will kill you_, face.

"I'm out I'm out"

I said while closing her door.

I lay on the couch.

I started to count the minutes that had passed. Because I know she will come to me saying sorry.

Then after 5 minutes she came up to me crying.

Ha I knew it!

I look at her with a smirk, She was holding tight a pillow. She look at me very comfy on the couch and she lay down next to me.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She began and I said "I know I know you are in your period"

Then she stare at me with puppy eyes and said "Can you buy me a muffin?"

I sigh and I stood up from the couch "What I do for you women"

She smile "Of..."

I cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say "Of Chocolate I know..."

I walk to the closet and grab a jacket.

I walk over to her again and I saw her biting the pillow?

I chuckle and I walked to the front door "I will right back!"

Then when I was about to close the door, she shouted out a "Thanks!"

I don't said anything I close the door and began to walk to cafeteria of the University.

I still on my pajama pants but with a Jacket.

I walked to the cafeteria Took a muffin and I found a girl saying "That little muffin is for you?"

"No is for my friend, she is on her period..."

"Oh man if she is on her period you can´t just give her a tiny muffin she will destroy it of just one bite and She will ask you for more so My advice is..."

"What?"

"Buy her the entire basket"

"Fine!" I said and took the basket.

* * *

"I walk the entire hallway with this basket of muffins So I hope you are fine with it" I said while I give her the basket.

"You are the best!"She said while she was grabbing a muffin off the basket. She was on the couch and I sat beside her and sigh.

She laid down on my shoulder and said "You know this muffin don´t taste good "

Nobody´s POV

(She was playing but Zack belive it)

"What?! I reuse to go back there" He said looking at her and she giggle and said "I was kidding, But if I don´t liked the muffins you will never come back there and buy me another ones?" London said with a sad puppy face (Playing)

"No I will never come back to there" He said and She pinched his shoulder.

"Oww"

* * *

Then Two moths later...

London every night bring her boyfriend to her room and make out with him. I put my headphones and put the music high to not hear them.

Her boyfriend was Todd her Romeo that she talked so much to me. She finally found him again on the train station.

She said that she could´t belive that love was going to be so strong, By that I meant he waited for her and she waited for him all this years.

But one day...

London get out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

I was on the computer she Touch my shoulder and Yelled "I´m Pregnant!"

"Wow ho my god you are pregnant!" I could´t belive that she got pregnant by him. I stood up from the chair and hug her tight "Congrats London I´m very happy for you"

She jump and said "I got to tell Todd!"

But in the moment she go, she come back crying. She wasn´t happy anymore.

She was like she was going to die, I was worried so I took her by her shoulder´s and sat her down on the couch.

"What happen London?"

She look at me with tears in her eyes and said "There was a girl, IN HER APARTMENT WAS A GIRL!"

She started to cry harder."This was just too perfect to be real"

She said in low voice, I took her head and put it on my chest so she could calm down. "I´m so sorry London"

My mind was in totally blank now. How could I cheer her up? This was just unbelievable, How could he cheat on her.

I know my friend was dying inside, I mean she finally got pregnant with his baby that was her dream, to be a family with Todd.

But now he just cheat on her like if London was nothing.

So I did my best to cheer her up.

It was morning she didn´t breakfast neither I, so I Think because of how bad I was with Todd right now and of the worried for her, My mind go in totally blank and I did this.

Her body was shaking so I began to touch her, for her to calm down.

from the legs to the head I was trying to make her warmer, because she was could.

She hopefully stop shaking and look at me saying.

"Thanks"

We were only inches apart. My heart was beating fast.

I kiss her forehead her checks till I look at her in the eyes and she closed her´s.

So I make my move and kiss her mouth was weird because she was my best friend and I only see her like that but it wasn´t bad so I let go my self into her but she stop and pull me away.

I look at her and she look at the floor. We both don´t said a word so this was kinda awkward momento of or Little life.

But I break the silence asking "You´re hungry?"

She still looking down the floor so I kneel to where she was looking.I think she was in trance.

"Are you hungry?" I repeat my question.

She finally wake up from her trance and look at me directly in the eyes and said "Yeah, yeah I´m hungry"

She stood up from the couch. We went to the kitchen and make some breakfast for the two of us.

It was funny because we were both trying to be serious. She was trying to look serious but I know she was about to laugh.

She did laugh and I laugh after.

"I´m sorry I just can´t cuke like this serious" London said to me with a smile.

"Yeah me ether, I´m glad you are smiling now"

She hit my shoulder playing. "This smile won´t will not last" I did´t said anything.

We were trying to make some eggs.

We finish cooking and we went to the table.

I sit on one side of the table she sat on the other side. We still on our pajamas. (She went like that to Todd´s apartment in her pajamas.)

There was a flower base on the center of the table it was a gif from Todd.

I try to look at her and check out if she was fine but the damn Flower Base don´t let me see her, so I stood up from the chair and took it and throw it to the trash.

"You won´t need that anymore don´t you" I asked while I sat back on the chair and look at her.

I notice that she let go a tear and said "I guess not" in low voice, But then let go a Little smile to me.

* * *

I know it will be hard for her to forget about Todd because that was the love of her life so I let her Cry when she wanted.

after a days we barely kissed each other and each day that I was with her I fall harder for my best friend. She obvious still think about Todd but I know I should let her go. Let does tears out.

Later after 2 moths (December)

I only have the opportunity to kiss her when she was sad because that put her happy.

Do I´m the only one in love here? I ask my self. I was on the bathroom looking at me in the mirror and asking does questions.

It was at night and she was crying again because of Todd, I was getting sad now.

I wanted to know if she love me just as much I love her.

Will she change her mind if I tell her that I love her and ask her if she love me?

But how I was going to do it? Well Like this...

I get out of the bathroom and take a deep breath I knock on her door and she said come in. So I Enter to her room and saw her with red eyes holding the picture of Todd.

She quickly put the picture under her pillow so I could not see it. She try to clean her tears away.

But I sit beside her, and take her tears away for her "I´m sorry Zack is just to hard to forget"

"You will forget him with this London"

If she stopped me, it was because she don´t love me, but if she let me she will forget Todd.

I took her hand and hold it tight "We been sleeping together London and I want you to try to forget him okay, so please I want to you close your eyes"

She closed her eyes and I kiss her deeply and passionate.

While I was doing that she let tears run over her face.

So I rest my head on her chest and said "I love you London...Do you feel the same?"

I close my eyes at that because I know what she was going to at the same time hoping.

"I´m sorry Zack but someone stole my heart first and I can´t let it go... I just love you like a friend"

I stood up from the bed and let a force smile and kiss her forehead and said "It´s okay I understand that"

I was about to leave when she call me and said "Zack, A kiss on the forehead is one of the most sweetest thing in the world"

"and every girl will be lucky to have you, because you made me smile when I was sad, you hold me till this day just to know if I felt the same and I said no but I hope we could be friends" London finish saying. And I came back to her and kiss her quickly and said "With benefits?"

"Oh yeah omg that´s my old friend" London said to me and I smile.

"Well I´m just saying... Whenever you need my help I will be there my friend"

London pinch me on the shoulder and said "In Two days came here our new roommate Maya and yeah she´s a girl. try to know her, I talk to her the other days and she sounded nice"

"Okay, I will do that I will Try to know her London" I said and I was about to leave but she again call me and said "Zack you tell me you loved me, do you forget that I´m pregnant?" London asked me.

"No I didn´t forgot that London" I only said and Close the door of her room.

and once again I sleep alone.

Now that I think about it I only saw London just like a friend because if I really love her I will be crying now and mad and drunk at the same time.

But no, this tell me that I love her just as she love me, like a friend.

Nothing more.

This was a Strange Love...

* * *

**People who help me on imagination for this Story** Gomez Lili **thanks to her this story came out!**

**Hope you like it please review thanks.**

**Next Chapter will be Called **December Love **That is when Maya show up!**


End file.
